Where are We?
by Chrissy2792
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice have just been released from Witness protection. And to celebrate they have decided to go on a Camping trip, but will they get more than they have bargened for? Cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella's POV

_2 Years Ago_

"Alice I dont think this is a good idea" I wispered as we shed our clothing getting ready to dive into the pier

"Quit being a sissy Belly" Rose said as she jumped in.

"Ugh fine" I said shedding the last of my clothing.

We had been swimming for a few hours when we heard a scream. We quickly swam under the dock and looked through the cracks, there were two men standing there one had the other by the throat.

"I Gave you six months to return the money, now you pay in blood James" The first man said in a frightingly calm voice.

I looked over to alice and rose who were trying to stay quiet like me.

"Please, please Aro I will have It in a few days" James begged even though his airways were being constricted.

"Well I guess" The man, Aro said just as he plunged a knife into James' heart. Rose started shaking, and alice went under the water so she could gasp. I was frozen, a man had just been murdered infront of me.

_Present day_

It had been two years, and finnally we were free. We had testifyed and Aro Volturi and his brothers and gang were going away for life, I was relieved, we had been in witness protection for the last two years. But now Me and my best friends were going home, of course we were just packing so we could go Camping, but hey we were celebrating.

"COME ON BELLS LETS GET GOING" Alice yelled from the car, I sighed and took one look at the old house that we had lived in for two years, god I was happy to go home. I ran down the stairs and jumped into the front of the car as Rose was shoving the rest of her shit in the trunk. "Oh Hell bella honestly you stole frontzy" She said in discust, she was just pissed.

I turned twords her "Hell yes I did, I'm a bitch now remeber" I said laughing because that was all Aro could think of when the verdict was read.

Rose snickered "What a bitch, I hope he becomes someones hoe in prison, along with those two brothers of his." she said

Alice and I just shook our heads. Only rose.

"ON the Road Again I cant wait to be on the road again"

"I'm going to fucking kill her" Rose grumbled, alice was filling our tank yet again, we had been driving for over six hours, and I was about ready to jump out and make a run for it.

"Two hours man just two hours" I said laying my head on the dashboard.

"fine but give me the Ipod" she said I handed it to her, we had swapped it every hour. It was hell to not have it.

Alice opened the drivers door and jumped in "You ladies ready to get this show on the road?" She asked

"first off none of us are ladies and two hurry up before I take over the driving" I said rolling my eyes.

"God bella what are you on the rag or something?" She asked

"No, I'm on the shot" I said rolling my eyes, I never trusted myself with the pill, and I wasnt having anything inplanted in me, and the patch just didn't seem safe. So I was left with the needle.

"Right I forgot about that" Alice said pulling on to the freeway again, we were almost to our old house in Forks Washington, After we had met in elementry school we had been inseperable. So after Highschool we took some classes at the Community coledge, and now we were the proud owners of B.R.A., its a langera store in downtown Port Angles. I was the Paperwork girl, Rose was our Casher, and Alice was designer. So all together we rocked it out, the store brought in over six thousand in profit alone every month.

And because of that we were now going to go and take a month long vacation at our cabin out in the woods. I was so excited.

"We're here" Alice sing song voice broke me from my revery.

"Thank god I have to piss" Rose said jumping out of the car and racing to our four bedroom house. I smiled and got out and grabbed my luggage. I hurried into the house and up to my room, It was the same. Blue walls, with a cream boarder and a bedspread with bubbles all over it. I was finnally home.

"Alright girls we have three hours before bed time, get packing" Alice yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and got to work. Four hours later I finnally flopped into bed with a massive amount of clothing thrown on my floor. I was packed and ready for bed, the last thought that entered my head was I can't wait for a stress free month with my best girls.

"BELLA BEAR" Alice's singsong voice interupted my sex dream about a faceless hottie.

"Ugh what" I said covering up my head with my bubble blanket.

"Get up Get up Get up we are leaving in ten" She said closing my door. I got up and through on my hiking gear and walked down the steps. Ready to face the wilderness. Alice and Rose were all ready, we had packed our stuff in the car yesterday, so we just jumped in and were off. We drove for a few hours it felt like sixty with alice's Rendiditon of 99 bottles of Chenell No.5, I hate her.

"Alice shut the fuck up" Rose yelled

Alice looked at her "Great Rose, Thanks a lot now I have to start all over" She groaned

"HELL NO" I screeched, Rose had the ipod "one more note comes out of your pritty little pixy mouth and I will sew that trap of yours shut" I hissed

She glared at me "I hope hillbillys get to you" she said

My eyes widened "Alice Brandon you promised me you wouldn't talk about that movie" I wimpered

"For the love of god! Bella the hilbillys are only after guys, fucking hell" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Dude the point is that the fucking toothless freaks told the guy to squeel like a pig" I suddered

That must have been it for alice because she busted up laughing.

I glared at her "Thank god Rose is the hot one, they go for your kind first" I said

She squeeked "Shut the fuck up" she said looking out her window

I snickered. "OK thats it bella stop trying to freak Rose out, and Rose there are no hilbillys in the woods so stop, plus we are staying in a nice little cabin my mother brought for me" She said

We sighed "Sorry Rosie" I said She nodded and apologized. Soon after the car suddenly screeched to a halt. "What was that" I asked looking at Alice

She shook her head and pointed out the windshield I turned and gasped. Oh Fuck.


	2. Who are you?

Sadly I do not own Twilight but thank go for Mrs Meyer!

Warning: This chapter and a few to come make fun of Hillbillies, its nothing personal, I live in MN so I know a lot of them, and let me tell you Deliverance was not all that inaccurate. lol

Bella POV

Oh Fuck. Thats all I could think in front of the car was a Man. He had blond hair and was glaring at us. "What the hell do we do?" Alice whispered.

"I vote we introduce our little buddy to the bumper of the car" Rose said watching him.

Alice rolled her eyes "Lets go around him" she said putting the car in drive

"Ali I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered, locking my door.

She sighed "It's ok Bella, remember its Rose they want" she said

I snickered "Ha Ha Hillbilly rapists are hilarious" She said huffing

I smiled "Don't worry Rosie we will make sure that the bad toothless men don't touch a hair on your head" I said

She smiled "Thats all I ask"

"But we never said anything about your body" Alice snickered

"Remind me why the hell I love you guys?" she said

"We were the only girls you haven't made cry" I said she laughed and nodded.

We joked and laughed for the rest of the ride when we finally pulled up to the house I gasped, it was huge, two stories with a huge garage and a cute little pool in the back.

"Why the hell did your mom buy this for you" I asked

"It was either this or a pony, she decided to get the one that wouldn't shit all over her yard" Alice shrugged, mama and papa Brandon are millionaires. And they flaunt it.

We quickly jumped out and made our way to the house. Alice quickly unlocked the door and we hurried in. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The living room was a cream color with black furniture and bright throw pillows, The kitchen was stainless steel and cherry wood, and don't even get me started on my bedroom.

"Come on girls lets go get all of our stuff" Alice called from downstairs. I jumped off of my king bed and walked downstairs. Alice was standing by the door tapping her foot. "Calm down thumper" I said as rose showed up, laughing.

"Whats with all the Disney names Bella?" She asked

I shrugged "there was a marathon on HBO" I said

she nodded in understanding. Alice sighed and grabbed our hands leading us to the car. She grabbed her keys and popped the trunk and we started loading our bags into the house. I was just going out for another bag when something caught my eye. It was sitting on my bag in the trunk. It was an envelop, I picked it up and looked around, there was no one in sight. I quickly pulled it open. And I gasped the paper was a note, a creepy one.

Bella, Alice, and Rose,

You need to get out of this house or consequences will be thrusted upon you. I don't care if you want to celebrate you freedom from the Trial, you need to go home and leave these woods. Go take care of your Business BRA and leave. Or you WILL Pay.

I was shaking so hard once I had read it that I didn't even notice Rose behind me. "Bella" she asked

I screamed and flipped around. I realized who it was and calmed down "What the hell Bella?" Rose asked shocked.

"Look what I found it was on my bag" I said shoving the letter at her

She slowly took it, as she read it her face paled "What the hell" she whispered "ALICE" she screamed

Soon Alice was in front of us reading the letter "What the fuck kind of shit is this?" she said looking around

"I don't know but I want to leave" I said

Rose sighed and Alice looked mad "no way Bella this is our vacation, fuck the little freaks that wrote this, I paid my money and I will have my fun" she said

I nodded "Fine" I had a bad feeling about this.

After two hours we were finally unpacked and I was sent off to the grocery store. Hell hath no fury like a hungry bitch in a grocery store.

I drove to the store I felt like a caricature in Deliverance. Fuck my life. As I pulled up I noticed only four cars in the parking lot. Super. I quickly parked and ran into the building. A little bell dinged as I walked in. I quickly grabbed a cart and started going words the junk food.

Who the fuck eats Limburger cheese and why is it over here. Hillbillies are fucking weird.

I grabbed three bags of chips, some salsa, chocolate, ice cream, and some Popsicles. Now the fun part. Actual meals, I picked up four different meats, Beef, chicken, pork, and turkey.

Soon I was down to only one item left, Cookies, fucking Alice. As I was walking down the cookie isle looking for chewy chocolate chip cookies, I felt someones eyes on me. As I looked I could see the back of someones shirt. They were running away. Weird fucking Hicks.

I grabbed the evil cookies and a bag of frosted animal crackers and walked over to the check out counter, and damn it if there wasn't a sixteen year old girl running the counter. She was obviously pregnant and had on a flannel shirt, how appropriate.

Once the old hag in front of me was done going through her coupons I set my things on the conveyor belt. The girl smiled at me "Did you find everything ok?" she asked

I nodded "Yes", I mean it wasn't like they had Limburger cheese. . . Oh right.

She smiled and rang up everything "That will be eighty-five dollars even" she giggled

I handed the money over and walked out with my food, I am banning that store. I quickly grabbed all the shit out of the cart and threw it in the trunk, after pushing the rusty cart into the holder I sped out of there like I was on fire.

Ten minutes later I was at the house, I quickly honked the horn to signal my arrival, as I was parking I saw Alice and rose walking down the pathway. I quickly jumped out "Next time you bitches are going down to the fucking grocery store, they had pickled pigs feet and Limburger cheese, I was traumatized" I said stomping past them with a few bags.

"Not it" Alice said running to the car.

"Fuck that I'm the hot one they will try some shit and you skanks will have to bail me out of jail" Rose said trying to convince us.

I snickered "Yeah right I cant fight off anyone" Alice said, pansy asses.

I ran into the house and started unloading everything. We were in the process of putting everything away when the door bell rang I rolled my eyes and went over to it. I quickly pulled it open only to see three extremely angry men standing there. "ROSE WHAT DID YOU DO" I yelled, over the years we had had one to many men at the door with similar expressions.

I heard them approaching "Nothing to them, What do you need" Rose asked walking to my side.

"My Name is Jasper Cullen, This Is Emmett, and Edward Cullen, We're from Witness Protection" The blond guy said

I sighed "Whats up, Aro hire hit men or some shit" I asked

"No, A member of there team was accidentally released" Emmett said

"Fucking perfect" Rose growled "Who the hell let that happen" She hissed

"A guard at the prison, mistook him for another prisoner" Edward said, I looked up at him, fuck If he wasn't hot. And that voice, dammnnn.

"What dose that mean for us" Alice said looking at them.

"You need to come with us, we can get you to a safe house" Emmett said

"No" I growled

Edward raised his eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I said no, I am on vacation, in the middle of hicksvill, no fucker in there right mind would think of coming here" I said shaking my head.

"Well we found you" Jasper pointed out.

I laughed without humor "Yeah that must have been so hard, especially since it was in our file" I said turning, I walked back into the kitchen and started our dinner.

A few minutes later the door closed "Are those fucking pricks gone yet" I growled

"No" A velvety voice said from behind me. I spun and saw Edward leaning on the refrigerator.

My eyes turned into slits "What the fuck are you doing" I growled

He laughed and walked twords me. "Your going one way or another which is it?" he said

"Fuck you get out, ALICE ROSE" I yelled

He laughed in my face "Jazz and Em have them in the car" he said I saw his had reach up and everything went black.


	3. What the Hell Happened?

I own nothing!

BPOV

"bella wake up" I heard someone say

"Fuck Rose she isn't waking up" I heard the voice say again

"Get some water" a second voice said

I groaned, "Bella" Alice said her voice was becoming clearer

"What happened" I croaked opening my eyes. It looked like a basement. But I was laying on something soft.

"Those pricks were at the door and then it went black" Alice wimpered.

I sighed and tried to sit up, the room started to spin, "Fuuucckkkk" I groaned. I layed back and tried to get by bearings. After a few minutes I was ok.

I stood up and looked around there was locks on the doors, three beds with a blanket on each, and a bathroom without a door. "What is this Guantonimo bay?" I growled

Alice laughed "Nope worse, Its like a more fucked up version"

I sighed "Where are the assholes who put us here?" I asked Rose was glaring at the wall. "I'm guessing they are behind the glass mirror overthere" she said pointing to a three by two framed mirror.

"I bet your right. Hey fuckers why dont you come in here and explane WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" I screeched.

"Once you have calmed down" A velvety voice said

I turned to glare at the glass "Fuck you you cock sucker. What you can't get a willing girl to fuck you so you brought us here" I hissed

"Calm down or you will not get an explanition" The velvety voice said

I turned to Alice with a 'can you believe this prick' look. She shook her head.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Two hours later, one bathroom break and a hell of a lot of swearing later the door behind us opened. The three men from our house walked in with folding chairs. Good wepons.

The quickly set up there chairs and sat down only ten feet away from us. "If you would like we can explane the situation now" The Bronze guy, Edward I think his name was said

I growled "Ya think, start fucking talking" I said

He raised an eyebrow "Maners Ms. Swan" he said I glared at him, hoping the fucker would combust..

"It was not our intention to have to Kidnapp you but we were givin strict orders to do whatever was nessasary to protect you. So as of today you are now Isabella Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Rosealie Cullen, that is until we are able to apprehend James Wilson" He said smiling at us

Alice groaned "Are you serious?" she asked looking at the men and then to Me and Rose

"Yes Ma'me" Jasper said, I noticed a hint of an accent

"Looks like the Cowboy has a crush on you" I snickered (AN: Cowboy was the toothless hillbilly in Deleverance)

Alice turned to me and glared "Not funny" she hissed, Rose looked at us and busted up laughing.

"Who?"The big burly guy, Emmett said confusion in his voice.

"The toothless hillbilly in Deleverance" I said

he shuttered "I hate that fucking movie, squeel like a pig, that shit gave me nightmares for weeks" he said

I snickered "So are we allowed to leave the dugon or not cuz I really need a shot of tequila" I said

The Guys looked at eachother "Fine, but please do not try and run or else I will have to tie you up" Edward said looking only at me.

If he hadn't kidnapped me I would have jumped on the offer. "Trust me, If you value your balls you wont even try" I said in a sickly sweet voice

He smirked "Good to know" He said getting up "Lets go girls" he said

I quickly stood up and followed him. He unlocked the door to the basement and we walked up a beautiful starcase. There were photos of different landscapes all over. When he opened the door at the top I almost gasped, we were in the kitchen it was stainless steel and fucking black marble counter tops

I almost came right there. "Damn" Alice breathed "Its like a Bella's wet dreams" Rose added

I turned to them "Not exactly there would be a fucking hot guy naked" I said smirking

Edward body went ridged for a second, but was quickly back to normal, Ah so Mr. Cullen dose have a weakness. Jack and Pot! We toured the entire house, my favorite rooms were Edward's Office, Emmett's Home Theater Room, Jasper's Library, and Our rooms. Our hostesses for the next however long it takes them to find James, Explaned that we were in the middle of the fucking Woods and would not be permitted to go online, use our phones, or shop. That last one almost made Alice grab a knife and kill Jasper, poor fool.

After the near meltdown we went upstairs to change and take a shower. The boys had genioursly bought us all new clothing, enough for a month, but we also had a washer and dryer, so we were good. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down, the shower was big enough to fit like ten people, did they think we were swinger or something? Because that shit just dosen't fly.

After my shower I walked over to my closet and started going through it, I finnally found a pair of short jean shorts and a blue tanktop. I looked in the mirror and sighed. It was as good as it was gonna get.

I quickly threw my towel in the hamper and brushed all the snarles out of my hair. I sighed when I looked into the mirror, the fucking humididty was already making it all fucking frizzy. I quickly threw it up into a pony tail and Walked out of my bedroom.

I was making my way down the steps when I noticed the screaming. I sprinted down the stairs and flew into the Kitchen. What I saw made me freeze.

The girls were screaming at the guys who had them pinned to the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" I screeched

Edward turned his head, his eyes only held remorse. "Bella please sit down" he begged.

I shook my head and looked at my best friends "Ali? Rose?" I wispered

They looked at me and started crying. I ran over to them, in the process I pushed the guys away from us. "What happened" I asked as the held onto me.

"Belly, he killed Jake" Alice cried

My world came crashing down.


End file.
